princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reflection
Reflection is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this entry for the old age challenge, Nick and Judy are now very old. Nick is ninety-nine, while Judy is ninety-five. At home one day, they look at pictures of the past and reflect on what brought them together. This story is set shortly before Nick passes away from old age. Story Nick and Judy had reached old age. Nick was ninety-nine years old, while Judy was ninety-five. So many decades had passed since the savage crisis and since they dated and got married. They now lived in the same house that Robin and Marian Wilde had called home, the home that Nick had grown up in. However, despite their age, they were not frail. They were both still quite strong, with functioning eyes and minds. They also, somehow, hadn't developed brittle bones. They merely moved slower than they used to. For a long second, Judy looked at a picture of herself and Nick during their dating periord. "So young and full of life," she said, her mind now having a bit of trouble reconciling the lovely old bunny she was was now with the gorgeous young bunny she had been all those years ago . Nick smiled. "You're still beautiful," he told her. Judy turned around to embrace her husband. As she did so, she thought about everything that had happened to them. They were both now retired, with Noah running Wilde Restaurants, Inc, with the help of his wife Jasmine. Both Nick's parents, Robin and Marian, and Judy's parents, Stu and Bonnie, had since passed away. Nick and Judy were quick to admit that they were close to the end too, and they determined to live every remaining day to the fullest. That evening, Nick and Judy sat in their living room, looking at their vast collection of family photos assembled over the years, from the time of the savage crisis through their marriage and parenthood of Noah and beyond. "These pictures, so many memories..." Judy said. Nick smiled. "We've been through so much," he said. Judy nodded. "My favorite memories are when we met, when we dated, when we got married, and when we had Noah," she told him. Nick thought about his son. Noah now lived in a nice little home of his own with his wife and their daughter, Alethea. They did come by to visit from time to time, though, and, for that, Nick was thankful. More memories, and Nick was thinking of other things. When Robin and Marian had passed on, their home, the one Nick had been raised in, had passed into the posession of him and Judy, while the home that they had gotten when Judy became pregnant with Noah had been bought by Nick's cousin Vixey and her husband Tod. Nick and Judy had left all of his parents' furniture, and added various pieces of their own. Nick looked up with a smile. "Dad, Mom, I know that you're watching happily from a better place," he said. Judy was proud. "You're a good fox, Nick Wilde," she told him. Nick smiled at her. "And you, Judy Wilde, are a good bunny," he said with a laugh. Judy hugged him. Nick had kept his good humor all these years. Nick began to think of other matters. "Judy, thank you for being my wife all these years," he said. Judy nodded. "And thank you for being good and loyal to me all these years," she said. They continued to have these memories until, finally, it was time for bed. Little did Judy know, that final good night from Nick would be his last. The next morning, Judy awoke. She waited a bit for Nick to do so. When he didn't, she checked his pulse. Nothing. In an instant, the truth that Nick Wilde had breathed his last and joined his parents in the great world beyond dawned on her. She called her family. Old age had caught up with the sly fox. A few days later, as Nick's body was being prepared for burial, Judy died too. Some said that it was of a broken heart. Now, two funerals would be held. The decision was made to bury Nick and Judy, the two heroes of Zootopia, together. Noah sighed as he entered the funeral. "Goodbye, Dad and Mom. One day, I will see you again," he said. Indeed, Nick and Judy were buried next door to each other. By now, they looked down in happiness from above on their son and his family. Category:Contest entry Category:Old age stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Stories when Nick and Judy are elderly Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Stories where other characters are mentioned Category:Short stories